Las 10 veces de Katie y Charlie
by Ylla K
Summary: 10 veces en las que Katie y Charlie sintieron que estaban conectados desde el inicio. Desde el mero inicio de las cosas.
1. Leyendas del quidditch

**1**

 **Leyendas del Quidditch**

— Te lo agradezco tanto, Molly — dijo la madre de Katie en un tono secreto mientras observaba a su hija correr hacia los gemelos Weasley con alegría. Según la misma niña, aquellos dos eran sus compañeros en el equipo de quidditch de su casa y, como el quidditch era lo que más le obsesionaba desde que quedó el en puesto de cazadora ese mismo año, supuso que estaría bien que pasara un par de días junto a aquellos niños.

Al menos serían una buena distracción de su vida real, pensaba.

— ¿Estás bien, Cassandra? — preguntó la matriarca de los Weasley con una mueca de simpatía en su rostro hogareño. La señora Bell asintió secamente, apretando la capa de viaje contra su cuerpo. Era difícil decir con precisión lo que sentía. Quizás angustia por su pobre y pequeña Katie, quizás decepción, porque jamás esperó que su matrimonio se cayera a pedazos por problemas monetarios.

— Lo superaremos. O tendremos que comenzar el proceso de barajar opciones para Katie… lo que se mejor para ella — y, de pronto, sollozó amargamente. Molly abrió sus brazos instantáneamente y cubrió con ellos a la mujer, abrazándola con cariño. Cassandra Bell cayó en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, enterrando su rostro en la ropa de su antigua amiga para ocultar la vergüenza —. Oh, Molly. No sé qué es lo que haría sin Katie, si todo esto nos separara.

— No digas tonterías. Puedes dejarla en la madriguera cuanto tiempo deseen, eso lo sabes. El tiempo que necesiten, nuestra casa siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas — le aseguró la señora Weasley, insistente —. Arthur y yo hemos pasado por mucho. Siete chicos no es lo que cualquier pareja está dispuesta a resistir, pero si hay algo que rescatar, siempre hay un modo de rescatarlo. Nosotros hemos logrado sobrepasar todas las dificultades, y tú sabes que no somos una familia acomodada.

La señora Bell se separó de Molly y la miró con un gesto de humilde y sana envidia. Por supuesto que sabía lo que Molly y Arthur eran capaces de soportar, es decir, mucho. En ese momento simplemente no sabía si tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para hacer lo mismo.

— Eso es porque ustedes dos son perfectos — comentó.

Molly alzó una mano al aire y la batió con una mueca que quería decir que eso era absurdo. Ninguna familia era perfecta, ni siquiera los sangre pura. En todas habían crisis y lo importante era solucionarlas, sobre todo si había hijos de por medio. Luego de eso, se volteó vagamente para ver que sus gemelos se habían llevado lejos a Katie, como era de suponer.

— Fred y George son muy amigos de Katie, al parecer — comentó.

— Oh, eso es porque son compañeros de equipo en Hogwarts — explicó Cassandra.

— ¡Eso es excelente! — exclamó la señora Weasley —. Uno de mis chicos, recién graduado, fue el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor por años — añadió, esperando que el cambio de conversación le quitara ese semblante abatido a la mujer que tenía en frente, pero no funcionó. Al darse cuenta de esto, volvió a cambiar el tema, esta vez enfocándose en Katie —. Seguro que los gemelos se la pasarán todo el día conversando sobre quidditch con Katie. Ya verás que estará bien aquí.

Cassandra Bell asintió cortamente, esperando que eso fuera verdad.

* * *

— ¿Qué pasó con tus padres, _Katherin_ _a_ _?_

— Mi nombre es Katie, _Fredward —_ refunfuñó la menor —. Y no lo sé. Quizás uno se tenga que ir de casa.

— Espero que no seas tú, porque aquí no te recibiremos otra vez — observó George juguetonamente, revolviéndole el cabello mientras hablaba. Katie era una de esas chicas que era fuerte hasta que no lo era y, a pesar de su tono relajado, los gemelos pensaban que eso de tener que ver problemas entre sus padres debía apestar para ella.

Así que una mirada bastó entre ambos para dar por entendido que debían hacer todo lo humanamente posible para hacer que su atención estuviera en otro lado el tiempo que permaneciera en la madriguera con ellos. Sería como una gran pijamada interminable, pensaban.

— ¿En serio voy a tener que soportar esto todos los días? — dijo Katie, sonriendo con reticencia. Los gemelos volvieron a compartir una mirada y sonrieron misteriosamente.

Katie había entrado a Hogwarts el año anterior, había sido seleccionada para la casa de Gryffindor por un muy resuelto sombrero seleccionador, y durante muy poco tiempo ignoró la existencia de los gemelos, luego comenzó la temporada de quidditch y todo cambió. Había comenzado a asistir a todos y cada uno de los partidos religiosamente. Le había bastado tan solo una clase con Madame Hooch, levantar esa escoba del suelo y flotar sobre ella, para saber con seguridad que amaría hacer eso por el resto de su vida, sobretodo en el juego más popular del mundo mágico.

Los dos pelirrojos habían entrado un año antes que ella, en 1989, y comenzó a encontrárselos en las gradas cada vez que se sentaba a solas a ver los partidos. No les costó mucho congeniar, ellos parecían conocer literalmente a todo el mundo en Gryffindor, incluso a los de cursos mayores. Katie se sintió un poco intimidada de primeras por lo extrovertidos que eran, pero no les costó nada seguir hablando a diario cuando descubrieron que los tres adoraban el deporte por igual y, más que eso, se morían por entrar al equipo de su casa.

Según ellos, serían los golpeadores más recordados de todos los tiempos. Ella solo quería ser cazadora, si es que se daba la oportunidad. No era tan optimista.

Finalmente ellos entraron, por supuesto, pero ella no se quedó atrás y les siguió el paso cuando Oliver Wood tomó el mando del equipo este año, seleccionándola de inmediato tras una prueba que él clasificó como "única".

Fue uno de esos momentos en los que pudo sentir como su corazón saltaba en su interior de la emoción y adrenalina que era vivir para escuchar que podría ser cazadora. Sublime era poco para describirlo, y los gemelos comprendían esa sensación, por eso se sentía tan acogida cuando estaba con ellos.

— Mira, si quieres te mandamos con Ron, entró este año a la escuela...

— ...y no se baña todos los días como dice.

Katie entornó los ojos, riendo silenciosamente. Iba a pedirles que no fueran tan malos con su hermano menor ya que, conociéndolos, iban a gastarle bromas todo el año ahora que lo tendrían tan cerca en la escuela, pero no tuvo la oportunidad ya que fue interrumpida por una cuarta persona entrando a su conversación:

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué hablan tanto siendo tan tarde, eh? — y el dueño de la voz era un joven alto, fornido y mucho mayor que los gemelos. Lo único que los asemejaba era ese cabello color fuego que caracterizaba a los Weasley. Katie no pudo mantener la mirada en él por mucho rato, la intimidó de inmediato su imponente presencia en el lugar.

— Sabía que esto pasaría, Fred — murmuró George cotemplativamente, mirando de reojo a Katie.

— George, me has robado las palabras de la boca — observó Fred.

— Bueno ¿Quién es ella? — siguió su hermano mayor, sospechando quién era, pero dándole espacio a los gemelos para que contestaran de todos modos.

— Katie — dijeron ambos con simpleza.

El muchacho, mirando a los tres niños, sonrió. Recordaba haber hablado con los gemelos sobre una Katie, Katie Bell, una maravillosa niña que sorprendió a Wood, el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, con sus habilidades sobre la escoba. Le hubiera gustado conocer aquellas habilidades en su mando, pero lamentablemente su paso por la escuela había terminado cuando ella recién estuvo apta para aplicarse a las pruebas para el equipo.

— ¿Katie Bell? — preguntó, solo para corroborar si esa pequeña morena de cabello oscuro era la misma de la que hablaron anteriormente sus hermanos.

— La misma.

— En persona.

— Son dos leyendas, hermano.

— Ya basta — rio el mayor, rascándose la barba de tres días que llevaba bastante descuidada desde que llegó de Rumanía. Katie seguía en un silencio sepulcral y ni siquiera lo miraba hacia arriba como los dos pelirrojos idénticos que tenía a cada lado. Pensaba que era más oportuno mirar hacia el suelo porque no quería que los nervios la comieran viva.

— ¿No es gracioso? — siguió Fred con ánimo y dirigiéndose solo hacia George, cosa que hacían muy a menudo, cerrarse en conversaciones entre ambos sin darse cuenta —. Ni siquiera tenemos que darnos la lata de presentarlos porque conocen sus nombres. Es una situación muy extraña.

— Oh, de hecho, yo le llamo "El poder del quidditch", hermano — explicó George, satisfecho.

— Bueno, Katie… — el mayor avanzó hacia los niños, pero terminó agachándose frente a Katie —. Es un placer conocer a la cazadora de quien tanto hablan estos dos.

Su madre esa misma mañana le había comentado que había recibido una lechuza de una antigua amiga, Cassandra Bell, quien al ver que su relación matrimonial se caía a pedazos por una crisis económica revuelta con otros problemas, requería de su ayuda inmediata.

¿Y en qué podría servirle?, pensó el muchacho cuando su madre le contaba, entonces Molly le dijo que la mujer, desesperada, quería sacar del medio a su hija de tan solo doce años. Las peleas, los gritos y las malas caras no podían ser nada bueno para ella. A pesar de todo lo que estaban pasando, los Bell eran conscientes de que su amor por la niña era algo que trascendía lo demás y creían que, si la pequeña pasaba unos días con los Weasley, en quienes, al menos, la madre confiaba por su antigua amistad con Molly, la carga de las cosas podría alivianarse.

Su madre, por supuesto, no le contó más detalles. Charlie, su segundo hijo, solo estaba de visita allí y no quería darle ningún tipo de preocupación ahora que lo tenía nuevamente en casa. Él se había mudado a Rumanía a penas terminó su colegiatura en Hogwarts, pues el internado en la reserva de dragones más grande del planeta así se lo exigió, así que ella, preocupada por las cicatrices y esa barba horrorosa que, según su parecer, le hacía lucir como un mendigo, no quiso hacer parte al muchacho de algo que ella podía manejar perfectamente a solas.

Pero Charlie recordó perfectamente la historia de la amiga de su madre cuando vio a la pequeña y sintió, de pronto, una gran ternura por ella. Como hermano mayor de cinco muchachitos: Percy, el gruñón, los gemelos, la luz de su vida, Ronald, el despistado y Ginny, su pequeña Ginny; era obvio que tenía bastante desarrollado un nervio de acero con los niños y un especial apego hacia ellos. Bill, su hermano mayor, sufría del mismo mal. Ambos eran los que, después de los señores Weasley, siempre vigilaron por la seguridad y el bienestar de la tropa.

Así es como la vida era para él.

Tras sus palabras, extendió su mano para que la chica la tomara y se saludaran cordialmente. De ex-capitán a cazadora promesa, así como las leyendas que los gemelos creían que ambos eran. La pequeña Katie observó la mano llena de cayos y unas pocas cicatrices del hermano mayor de los gemelos y la curiosidad le ganó. Alzó la mirada hacia la de Charlie y preguntó:

— ¿Qué te hicieron?

Él se miró la mano y sonrió tranquilamente.

— Oh, nadie me hizo nada. Estas me las hice yo — respondió, contento de haberse ganado su confianza con algo tan pequeño como las cicatrices, que él no consideraba muy interesantes, pero sus padres y hermanos, así como ahora Katie, sí.

Se le pasó por la cabeza la imagen de su madre llorando a mares cuando lo vio todo rasguñado por primera vez cuando llegó a la madriguera. Molly creyó sinceramente en ese momento que su hijo estaría muerto antes de los treinta. Él se apresuró a decirle que para trabajar con dragones hay que aceptar una cosa: lo inesperado. Dentro de ello se encontraba el fuego, las garras, las caídas, las visitas al hospital y, en general, la dureza del entrenamiento para ser cuidador. Además, le explicó a ella y a toda la familia que él aceptó esas condiciones. Abrazó con pasión la profesión de cuidador desde que había descubierto que era lo que más amaba y, lamentablemente para quien no estuviera de acuerdo, no la dejaría.

Así es como había terminado por pedirle expresamente a sus padres algo de respeto. Y ambos, a pesar de que a Molly le costó un mundo hacerlo, se lo dieron. Lo amaban demasiado como para retenerlo por sus miedos personales acerca del trabajo que había escogido.

— … Y no es un suicida, si es que eso es lo que piensas — anunció George, entrometiéndose en la conversación entre ambos.

— Yo creo que sí. Escúchame, es de locos... — Fred se apresuró a seguir a su hermano y ambos terminaron enfrascados en una discusión que, nuevamente, era solo de los dos. Charlie escuchó algo de lo que decían sobre si era conveniente o no ir a meterse a la boca de los dragones para que ellos escupieran fuego sobre sus cabezas. Rio. Algún día ambos lo entenderían mejor, ahora solo tenían trece años y la cabeza bien alborotada con muchas ideas sobre el mundo.

Y los dejó seguir en lo suyo, volviendo a mirar a Katie en segundos.

— Esto me lo hice cuidando dragones — siguió con su respuesta inicial. Aún tenía la mano estirada, esperando estrechar la de Katie, y ella, captando demasiado tarde el gesto, estiró la suya y se la dio, sintiendo que su toque era áspero, descuidado. Las manos de su madre eran un algodón al lado de las del pelirrojo.

— ¿Dragones? ¿En serio?

Había algo en ese entusiasmo que Charlie no había reconocido más que en su hermano Ron. Ron se había pasado todo el primer día que llegó a casa de vuelta preguntándole todo lo que podía salir de su cerebro relacionado con dragones. Y le gustó. Le gustó ese tipo de inesperada atención a su profesión pese a que el niño declarara, después de toda la información que recibió, que ni aunque estuviera demente se iría a meter a esos lugares con esas criaturas.

— Así es. Mira esta cicatriz — subió la manga de su camiseta de dormir y Katie se encontró mirando con los ojos bien abiertos una larga y gruesa línea que iba desde el codo hasta un poco más arriba de la muñeca de Charlie. Notó también que estaba peligrosamente cerca de las venas, pero más al costado, y ya había cicatrizado lo suficientemente bien como para que no se viera tan grotesco, pero sin duda había sido algo grande —. Esa me la hizo un Hébrido negro.

— ¿Esos son los que tienen los ojos color púrpura? — preguntó Katie, animada.

— ¡Los mismos! — Charlie contestó con el mismo ánimo —. ¿Cómo adivinaste?

— No lo adiviné. Hagrid me ha contado sobre animales, incluyendo dragones — explicó ella con orgullo.

Charlie sintió una súbita nostalgia de volver a ver la choza de Hagrid, tomar un tazón gigante de alguna bebida caliente y tener una conversación genial con el semigigante.

— ¿Te dolió? — preguntó la niña cuidadosamente.

— Claro, pero es parte de lo que hago — respondió él —. Cuando te gusta lo que haces, tienes que aceptar los huesos rotos ¿No?

Katie asintió, pensando en el quidditch, solo en el quidditch. Por el quidditch se rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo, razonó.

— Bien, es tarde, cazadora — dijo él, echándole un vistazo al reloj de pared que tenían en la sala —. Me temo que tengo que mandarlos a dormir, ¿Vale?

Ambos dejaron ir el apretón de manos y Charlie se puso de pie.

— Eh, par de cabezotas, a la cama.

— No podemos dejar a Katie sola hasta que mamá llegue — refunfuñó Fred.

— Si mamá está ocupada y es tan tarde, es mi deber enviarlos a la cama, Freddie — Charlie le sonrió burlonamente, soltando intencionalmente el apodo que menos le gustaba a Fred para picarlo —. Ahora, a sus habitaciones.

Fred y George comenzaron a hacerle caretas y se retiraron, despidiéndose cortamente de Katie con sonrisas que prometían que su estadía estaría llena de bromas, chistes y buenos momentos. La chica se sentía muy positiva respecto al resultado de todo eso.

— Ahora, veamos dónde te quedarás ¿Vale? — le dijo Charlie en su mejor tono de prefecto una vez que se quedaron solos.

Como cualquier chica de doce, su corazón se derritió lentamente cuando se vio dirigida por el ex capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor hacia su habitación. Él no lo sabía, pero ella dedicó más de la mitad de su atención en los partidos a mirar sus movimientos sobre la escoba, su agilidad, la forma en la que sonreía cada vez que ganaban juegos cruciales. También le gustaba observarlo cuando patrullaba como prefecto, y la primera vez que lo vio, si mal no recuerda, fue cuando a él le tocó guiar a los de primero, es decir, a su grupo, a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Nadie podría ignorarlo, o ella tuvo una fijación muy particular con él, aunque fuera imposible, claro.

Si sus amigas supieran, dejarían de babear por los bobos de su edad y morirían al instante con esa mirada azul, esa sonrisa e incluso las cicatrices. Él era el príncipe por el cual babeó casi todo su primer año escolar, ¿Cómo no sentirse así ahora que estaba con él y él, por primera vez, sabía que ella existía en el planeta?

Esa noche durmió tranquila y feliz, así también las que le siguieron. Poco a poco olvidó incluso el por qué estaba allí, pero jamás se lo cuestionó mucho para no arruinar ese humor dichoso con el que se encontraba encantada desde que vivía en la misma casa que Charlie.

Diablos, estaba viviendo _el gran_ momento de su corta vida.

* * *

 **Después de "Cazando a Charlie Weasley" quedé con algo vacío y tuve que llenarlo con más Charlie/Katie [Chartie-Karlie, como sea]. Espero que esta nueva idea les guste, cualquier aporte constructivo o apreciativo es bien recibido.** **Si usted, lector, viene desde cualquier otra historia mía, siéntase libre de pedirme un one-shoot de regalo (límites: solo del mundo de Harry Potter). Para acreditar que vienen de cualquier otra historia que me pertenezca, cuéntenme cuál leyeron y un poquito de su apreciación en menos de 3 líneas.**

 **¡Abrazos!**


	2. El collar de ópalo

**2**

 **El collar de ópalo**

 **1996**

No había explicación, tampoco quería hurgar en su mente para encontrarla, aquel día había sido el día cero, el día en el que la pesadilla comenzó. Había sido un año relativamente normal y aburrido, su último año en Hogwarts, y de pronto la vida como la conocía se acaba de golpe. Ahora, después de meses en el hospital mágico, no había día que pasara en el que no se colara en su mente algún detalle de los eventos que la llevaron allí y sentía que estaba lentamente perdiendo la cabeza.

Usualmente se encontraba a sí misma llorando sin saber cómo había sucedido. Despertaba gritando por las noches, pero por más que lo intentara, con todas sus fuerzas, no podía recordar lo que había soñado para despertar así de agitada. Los especialistas opinaban que era necesario ingresarla al área psiquiátrica de San Mungo, porque permanecer en recuperación en un pabellón normal no la estaba ayudando a recuperar la salud mental. Estaba estancada allí.

Sus padres concordaron con los médicos, muy a su pesar. Katie simplemente se rehusó y no quiso volver a escuchar palabra de aquello. No le entraba en la cabeza que estuvieran tratándola como si hubiera perdido, de pronto, la cordura. Podía sostener conversaciones con normalidad, comer, ir al baño, leer, escuchar música, ¡Estaba prácticamente lista para volver a Hogwarts! Pero no. Seguía soñando, seguía gritando y seguía llorando. No podía contenerlo y lo grave era que no podía explicarlo tampoco. Es por eso que necesitaba una evaluación psiquiátrica, evaluación que continuaba rechazando tajantemente.

En el fondo, lo único que quería era volver a ver el mundo. Salir del hospital mágico caminando y por su propia voluntad, volver al colegio, caminar por sus jardines, cenar en el gran salón, volver a jugar un solo partido de quidditch sin importar si ganara o perdiera, solo jugar, volar. Extrañaba el rostro de sus conocidos, de Leanne, Alicia, Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, aunque varios de ellos ya no estuvieran en Hogwarts.

Necesitaba su vida como era, aunque se estuviera engañando si se dijera que todavía tendría esa vida tras lo que sucedió. No quería ir al ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo porque le aterraba, le aterraba el aislamiento que había allí, la soledad a la cual ya la estaban sometiendo allí de forma sutil.

Las fuerzas que tenía para resistirse se agotaban. Ya no podía más. No había día en el que no se preguntara, tampoco, ¿Por qué a ella?

* * *

Las nuevas volaron hasta Rumanía desde el puño y letra de Ron. Él había visto el incidente, pero en su relato no había tanto enfoque en Katie como en el hecho de que el collar que ella llevaba y que la había dañado era para Dumbledore. Luego procedía a contarle teorías extrañas sobre alguien queriendo intentar matar al director desde el interior de Hogwarts y otras cosas.

Charlie se dispuso a contestar. No pudo evitar preguntar más sobre el momento exacto en el cual Katie tocó por accidente ese collar, le preocupaba el daño que pudo hacerle aquel objeto, porque si todo lo que Ron le decía era cierto, tenía una maldición letal encima y ella, de algún modo inexplicable, sobrevivió a este. Lo bueno de Ron y su modo de expresarse es que Charlie sabía qué esperar: una respuesta llena de una exactitud casi mórbida, y así sucedió. El relato de Ron comienza explicando que Katie iba, al parecer, discutiendo con una de sus amigas, de vuelta hacia el castillo desde Hogsmeade. Él, Harry y Hermione iban cerca de ambas y, tras unos segundos, el trío vio cómo Katie soltaba un paquete desde el cual sobresalía el collar y, tras eso, la joven se elevaba en el cielo con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados. Su cabello oscuro azotaba el viento como una fiera y su rostro carecía de expresión. Luego de esa impactante imagen vino el grito, ese grito que, Ron aseguraba, no olvidaría en su vida.

La extensa carta, inusual viniendo de Ron, finalizó con un aterrador: _"Charlie, yo no sé qué demonios, pero ella estaba viendo algo que nosotros no. Abrió sus ojos y gritó, gritó y gritó. Harry corrió a buscar ayuda, pero yo y Hermione estábamos de piedra. Fue una locura. Realmente siento pena por ella._ _Fred y George me han mandado cartas desde afuera y me dicen que no dejan que nadie la vea… Los padres están aislándola porque, al parecer, no mejora._ _"_

Respondió cortamente intentando calmar a su hermano, pidiéndole de paso que tuviera ojo con todo lo que les rodeaba, puesto que la guerra podría estallar en cualquier momento y Voldemort, al parecer, estaba especialmente entusiasmado en destruir a dos personas: Dumbledore y Harry.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Charlie del asunto era, inevitablemente, el destino de Ron. Sabía, así como toda su familia, que si habían dos personas que no dudarían en recibir maldiciones y morir por Harry Potter, eran su hermano y Hermione. Valeroso, sin duda, pero realmente inconsciente de su parte. No estaban preparados, esos tres no estaban preparados para lo que significa una verdadera guerra.

Aún no olvidabas todas las veces en las que el trío estuvo metido en situaciones cercanas a la muerte. Primer año, el ajedrez que casi mata a su hermano. Segundo, el robo del auto de su padre, Hermione petrificada, Harry peleando con un basilisco y Ginny poseída. Tercero, Scabbers no era una jodida rata sino el sujeto que había hecho que mataran a los padres de Harry. Cuarto, un chico de Hufflepuff muerto, un mortífago haciéndose pasar por profesor, Voldemort consigue un cuerpo físico finalmente. Quinto, esos chicos tienen la osadía de armar un ejército y luego se van a pelear al ministerio cual aurores que claramente NO eran.

Sexto, Katie. Katie Bell _casi_ muerta. Y eso fue solo el comienzo.

Tomó su capa de viaje, un par de días libres en el trabajo y partió hacia Inglaterra a hacer una breve visita de la que ni siquiera sus padres tendrían noticia.

* * *

Charlie era bastante carismático, no más que Bill, no menos que Ron, pero los años trabajando en la reserva le habían vuelto un poco más cauto a la hora de hablar con los demás y, de hecho, evitaba hablar con quienes no fueran amigos, colegas o familia. Su círculo era bastante cerrado y se sentía bien con ello. Toda la comunicación que necesitaba era con los dragones a su cargo y la naturaleza que conformaba su entorno diario, nada más.

Así es como, al encontrarse con los padres de Katie en San Mungo, no pudo evitar sentir que era un inconveniente más para su visita privada, corta y estrictamente necesaria. La enfermera que lo condujo hacia el área de visitas esperó que los padres de la chica y el visitante se reconocieran, pero lo que encontró fue un incómodo silencio que el recién llegado se vio obligado a romper.

— Señor y señora Bell — murmuró como saludo.

— ¿Quién es usted? — dijo el señor Bell con aire desconfiado. Charlie no se sintió ofendido por eso, en tiempos así, todos están en su derecho de estar a la defensiva, sobre todo si un familiar ha estado tan cerca de la muerte como lo estuvo Katie recientemente. El cuidador, sin embargo, se percató de que la señora Bell lo miraba calladamente, como si pudiera reconocerlo si lo intentaba.

Bueno, era fácil reconocer a los de su familia con o sin esfuerzo, pensó él.

— Mi nombre es Charlie Weasley, vengo en representación de mi familia — silencio. Odiaba los silencios —. … Mis hermanos, Fred y George, son viejos amigos de su hija y están muy preocupados por su salud.

La cuestión era que ni siquiera había recibido una carta de ese par, aunque fuera verdad eso de que están preocupados por su amiga. Él había ido hasta allí por su cuenta esperando verla porque así su instinto se lo decía, sus entrañas le llamaron a dejar todo y hacer ese viaje, esa era su verdad. Más, aunque así fuera, lo más conveniente era decir que venía en representación de los Weasley. Menos preguntas, menos tiempo perdido.

— Oh, sí — interrumpió la señora Bell, antes de que su marido pudiera seguir cuestionando al joven —. Los chicos de Molly, los del equipo de Quidditch.

Charlie asintió secamente.

— ¿Cómo está ella? — preguntó.

Los señores Bell se miraron entre sí y quien contestó fue, como Charlie lo esperó, ella.

— Estuvo inconsciente por más de lo que puedo decir, por mí han sido años y pudo haber sido peor, pero hace un mes despertó y desde ese entonces ha estado teniendo problemas… — y se quedó callada. No supo articular lo que seguía, por lo que optó por el silencio ofuscado. Solo entonces el señor Bell intervino por ella con una mirada condescendiente y cansada.

— Psicológicos. Problemas psicológicos — repitió —. Al parecer, es necesario llevarla al ala psiquiátrica del hospital, de otro modo seguirá internada sin mejorar… pero ella no quiere ser trasladada.

Charlie sintió que su corazón se estancaba por la vida de esa pobre chica. Desde que la conoció, cuando sus padres estuvieron en medio de una crisis que casi acaba con su familia, supo que esa niña tenía la vida difícil gratuitamente. Sabía lo esforzada que era, lo mucho que cuidaba no meterse con nadie, lo buena que era en el quidditch, y ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo esto le tenía que estar pasando? No terminaba de entenderlo, y así como ella, también estaba Harry, y tampoco entendía qué es lo que había hecho ese niño para que lo hayan marcado, literalmente, para vivir la peor de las vidas siendo una persona tan buena.

Había tanto en el mundo sin explicación.

— Estos problemas… ¿Son secuelas de lo que le pasó ese día? — preguntó con seriedad. Los señores Bell volvieron a compartir una mirada y Charlie, tras un suspiro, les ofreció más información -. Mi hermano menor, Ronald, estuvo presente cuando el collar tocó a Katie. Lo que me describió fue aterrador.

— Ella no recuerda — dijo la señora Bell —. Pero hay algo atormentándola, lo sé… Llora cuando está despierta, grita cuando duerme, las pesadillas son tan vívidas que algunas veces despierta con temperatura y nauseas.

Charlie apretó los labios, enfermo de tan solo seguir escuchando todo lo que estaba pasando con la joven de tan solo diecisiete años.

—¿Puedo verla?

Fue al grano sin siquiera pensar si era oportuno o no preguntarlo de una buena vez. De cualquier modo, nunca esperó la respuesta que tuvo de la boca del padre de la chica.

— ¿Por qué? — lo que más que una respuesta había sido una muestra de la desconfianza que seguía sintiendo el hombre con él.

Sin dejar que la rabia se expandiera por todos los poros de su piel y fuera visible en sus expresiones o gestos, Charlie contestó de manera calma, pero cortante:

— Porque creo que la soledad a la que la tienen sometida está haciéndole peor de lo que ustedes imaginan.

Los señores Bell se apartaron de su camino sin mucho más que decir y en menos de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Ella estaba escuchando algo de música, lo que viniera de aquella pequeña radio vieja y empolvada que unas enfermeras le habían traído. Las melodías eran siempre suaves y, al parecer, muy antiguas, porque no se escuchaba como nada moderno, pero disfrutaba enormemente de la serenidad que le brindaban . Su cabeza parecía no soportar muchas cosas últimamente, y toda la música que solía escuchar antes del incidente ahora le parecía sencillamente irritante.

Al oír el chirrido de la puerta de entrada a su pabellón, esperó encontrarse con la cara de su madre o padre o de algún visitante para los pacientes que se encontraban en otras camillas, pero jamás en la vida imaginó que vería el rostro de Charlie Weasley al alzar la mirada esta vez. Si tenía que ser sincera, jamás pensó que lo volvería a ver otra vez, pues sus vidas no coincidían en nada y, a pesar de ser una buena amiga de sus hermanos, ese hecho nunca le aseguró que volviera a verlo desde esa vez hace casi cinco años en la madriguera.

Charlie y sus dragones, era como un mito, un nombre más que el hombre, solo que ahora ese nombre se había materializado y estaba con ella, pero ¿por qué?

El suave blues que la transportaba a una época en la que ella no vivió acentuó el aire mágico de su caminar hacia la camilla en donde se encontraba postrada hace meses. Era la primera persona, aparte de sus padres y enfermeros de turno, que podía ver, que _ellos_ le permitían ver.

— Charlie — murmuró cuando él estuvo a los pies de su cama con una sonrisa condescendiente, pero cansada. Katie intentó forzar la voz y le costó de sobremanera por todo el tiempo que se había rehusado a hablar.

Él alzó una mano al ver lo que hacía.

— Tranquila — dijo. Ella, testaruda, no dejó de intentarlo. Quería hablar. Por primera vez quería hablar voluntariamente y no podía. Era desesperante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — logró decir.

— Fred y George estaban preocupados porque no les permitían venir a verte — respondió Charlie. Katie asintió, pero no dijo nada, entonces él continuó —. No puedo imaginar todo lo que has pasado últimamente, ni lo que pasó ese día…

— Entonces no lo hagas — ella seguía hablando en voz baja, despacio y suave, pero intentándolo con todas sus ganas —. No quiero hablar nunca más sobre eso.

— Dicen que deberías ir al ala de psiquiatría.

— _Dicen_ — repitió Katie frunciendo el ceño, dejando ver su molestia.

— _Deberías_ — dijo Charlie acentuando un tono de autoridad que hizo que ella recordara cómo la trataba cuando tenía doce años.

Se quedaron callados. Katie escudriñó el rostro del Charlie Weasley de ahora, descubriendo que su adultez se notaba más en sus rasgos. Seguía teniendo rasguños y cicatrices en las manos, y sabía que si lograra ver sus brazos, su espalda, su pecho, sus piernas, podría ver muchos más, pero todos ellos se veían armónicos en su piel pálida y pecosa, eran como hermosos tatuajes con un sentido único de sacrificio y amor por lo que hace, por sus dragones y su Rumanía querida.

Luego de enfocarse en las marcas en su piel, notó que tenía el cabello un poco más largo, pero no lo suficiente como para atarlo de manera uniforme en una coleta, por lo que algunos cuantos mechones se le arrancaban hacia adelante y se colaban por su frente y los costados. Sus ojos, en cambio, seguían siendo los mismos. Azul oscuro, azul océano, azul noche. Katie no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa invisible para él, pero perceptible para ella. Esas eran las analogías estúpidas que solía hacer cuando tenía esa tonta fijación infantil por él a los once y doce años.

No dejó de sentirse extrañamente ridícula cuando tuvo que admitir que todavía era tan guapo como lo recordaba, pero su cerebro estaba tan agotado, al igual que su corazón, que en ese momento tenía conciencia de lo agradable que era su visita, su presencia en el pabellón, pero pensar como una chiquilla en cosas simples y banales le agotaban de sobremanera. Ni siquiera su visita podría aliviar eso.

— No estoy loca — le aseguró luego de un momento extendido en silencio. Un momento que él respetó manteniéndose en silencio también.

— Lo sé. Te estoy viendo, no estás loca — le aseguró —. Pero no puedes permitirle a "eso" que se meta en tu cabeza y controle tu vida. Katie, no estás muerta, pero lo parece.

— Perdón, pero ¿A "eso"? ¿Qué quieres decir con "eso"?

— Lo que viste aquel día. Tú sabes lo que es.

Katie estaba tan sorprendida que lo único que hizo, involuntariamente, fue abrir y cerrar la boca dos veces antes de quedarse en completo silencio por un minuto entero. Luego, musitó:

\- ¿Sabes tú lo que es?

Charlie no tenía que saberlo y, en realidad, ni siquiera tener certeza de lo que era. El relato detallado de todo lo que vio y sintió Ron fue suficiente para saber que, cualquiera sea la cosa que haya provocado los gritos después del silencio suspendido en el aire, se le había metido en el interior, en los pensamientos, en los sueños, es decir, en lo consciente e inconsciente, y no podría escapar de ellos si no aceptaba que necesitaba ayuda y ese es el gran paso que Katie no estaba dispuesta a dar, quedándose estancada en un estado lamentable y doloroso.

Ella no podía darse la licencia de ser terca con eso, era delicado y lo único que estaba haciendo era destruirla. Necesitaba hacerle entender lo grave que era.

— ¿Dejarás que te hagan un chequeo en el área de psiquiatría del hospital? — respondió caprichosamente con una pregunta, rehusándose a decirle el por qué "lo sabía", pues la verdad era que no tenía idea.

Katie volvió a sentirse molesta. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable cuando ella se disgustaba.

— Oh, así que estás aquí solo para decirme eso.

Charlie la vio sonreír, o tal vez era un reflejo de sonrisa en sus labios secos y enfermos. Deseó verla mejor. Katie había crecido para convertirse en una adolescente que, debía admitir, a penas reconoció de la niña que vio cinco años atrás. Cabello largo y oscuro, mejillas afiladas y proporcionadas, ojos dormidos, pestañas largas, nariz recta; todo eso adornado con ojeras, palidez y esos labios secos que le daban la impresión de estar marchitándose al perder el color y la vida.

Quiso imaginar cómo era ella sin esa sombra atormentándola, quiso imaginar que podría volver a ser eso si la convencía de intentarlo.

— Estoy aquí porque a mis hermanos no les permitieron venir a verte y demostrar que hay gente allí afuera preocupada por ti. Supongo que tus padres están haciendo muy mal en aislarte, pero eso ya no puedo controlarlo — respondió con severidad, imponiéndose como el mayor allí, haciendo sentir a Katie el peso de esos seis años que le llevaba el cuidador. Ya no le hablaba como prefecto o como el hermano mayor de sus amigos, le hablaba como alguien que tenía poder, poder sobre ella.

Estaba petrificada, pero no por eso dejaría de pelear. Pelear con él era lo más estimulante que le había pasado en meses.

— Tus hermanos no me hubieran forzado a hacer algo que me aterra y me hace mal ¿Entiendes?

— Eso no te hará mal, quedarte aquí te hará mal — Charlie se acercó y, por un impulso, la tomó de una mano. La chica estaba helada y sus delicados dedos parecieron quebrarse entremedio de los suyos. Pasar tanto tiempo con criaturas enormes, ásperas y agresivas le había hecho olvidar un poco la fragilidad de una mano como la suya.

Y no es que en todo ese tiempo no hubiera tenido contacto con mujeres, con manos femeninas, de hecho era todo lo contrario, pero esta vez fue distinto: Katie Bell estuvo al borde de morir. Si podía tomar esa mano en ese momento era por alguna extraña razón del destino y la experiencia de estar en un limbo horroroso entre el mundo de los vivos y la implacable muerte la hacía ante los ojos del pelirrojo una criatura delicada, inestable, volátil. Su toque era distinto al de las demás porque las demás, todas ellas, se aferraban a la vida, amaban la vida.

Le daba la horrible impresión de que Katie quería dejar de intentarlo, a pesar de lo fuerte que podría llegar a ser si tan solo continuara, perdurara.

— … Y ellos no te empujarían a hacer eso porque tienen casi tu edad, piensan como tú, pero yo ya pasé por eso y tienes que creerme, no te hará mal, solo… tienes que avanzar — repitió.

Katie, un poco aturdida, no pudo oponer más resistencia.

— Haré lo que pueda ¿Vale? — murmuró sin mirarlo.

Su respuesta hizo que Charlie sonriera. Soltó de su mano y le acarició vagamente el cabello con la misma, pero Katie seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera pareció notar el gesto. Charlie tenía aquella ternura paternal y siempre la tuvo, era natural y a ella jamás le molestó que esa fuera su manera de ser con los demás.

Lo único que él no sabía era que ella no se había dejado tocar por nadie desde que despertó. Las enfermeras y los médicos eran muy cautelosos con ella, pues en el inicio ella había sido violenta con quienes la habían tocado. Ahora había evolucionado a removerse, incómoda, cada vez que alguien ponía una mano en su piel.

Si tan solo él supiera y si tan solo ella supiera explicarse por qué él no parecía quemarla cuando la tocaba.

— Me tengo que ir — dijo, y ella estuvo preparada para la nueva soledad después de él, pero no se sentía capaz de encontrar una buena manera de despedirlo. El silencio lo hizo por ella.

Charlie caminó hacia la salida del pabellón comprendiendo que ya no quedaba nada más que decir, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir para encontrarse nuevamente con los padres de la chica, ella alzó la voz. Había encontrado la voz para decir:

— ¡Charlie!

En esas acciones estaba la fuerza escondida de Bell, supuso él, contento. Se dio vuelta y esperó todo lo necesario por ella.

— Gracias — dijo Katie sin tardarse. Sentía que debía saberlo antes de volver a desaparecer de su vida —. _Sé_ que nadie te obligó a venir hasta aquí por mí y por eso gracias.

Charlie le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sonriendo quietamente, y se retiró.

Y ahora era ella quien jamás sabría que él, Charlie Weasley, salió del pabellón con las orejas coloradas y, apenas despidiéndose de los señores Bell, desapareció a grandes zancadas por los pasillos.

* * *

 **Canción que escuchaba mientras escribía la escena de Katie escuchando música y Charlie llegando al pabellón:** _ **The moody blues - Nights in white satin**_

 **Espero que les guste :)**


	3. Cómo desaparecer por completo

**3.**

 **1998**

Era encantador oír a Peeves cantar y observar cómo bailaba en el aire después de que todo se acabara. La guerra había terminado por fin y Katie había vivido para contarlo, para ver las ridiculeces de Peeves, para respirar un aire nuevo que comenzó a invadir el enorme castillo de Hogwarts desde que Voldemort fue derrotado. La sensación era inigualable. Ella siempre se había preguntado cómo era el momento específico en el que una guerra terminaba, cuál era el indicio de que tan gran y terrible evento había acabado y para siempre; ahora se encontraba en medio del momento que tanto la intrigó. Había soñado tantas veces con la victoria, así como también había pensado tantas veces en la derrota que encontrarse en la realidad parecía otro de esos sueños de los cuales despertaría en cualquier momento.

Había sido un día de locos que pareció no tener solo veinticuatro horas sino que más, habían luchado sin fijarse en el paso del tiempo y ahora que todo había acabado, volver a tener noción del sol, de los minutos que pasan bajo su luz y ese cielo despejado, era extraño.

No pensaba en ninguna particularidad cuando se dejó arrastrar por sus pies a través de los pasillos del castillo hasta el jardín. En el camino fue testigo de amistades reencontrándose, familias celebrando, Peeves en medio de una gran y solitaria celebración y un ambiente casi palpablemente festivo en todos los lugares hacia donde miraba. Al bajar por la escalera de mármol y poner los pies en la tierra fue progresivamente perdiendo de vista a todos. Se dirigió hacia las orillas del lago negro, sin duda, su lugar favorito de todo el colegio, y se dejó caer tumbada bajo el sol. Y que pensaran que estaba muerta, a esas alturas ya todo le daba igual.

Descansar bajo el sol era lo primero que quería hacer luego de la agotada dicha con la que rugió Hogwarts tras la derrota del mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro moreno al tomar entera conciencia de que eso estaba pasando, que Harry Potter estaba vivo en algún lugar del castillo y por fin podría descansar. Nunca más habría ningún Lord Voldemort. Nunca más.

El futuro lucía brillante y no tenía que ser Sybill Trewlaney para saberlo. La pesadilla que había comenzado con una profecía, coincidentemente hecha por ella, que se había llevado tantas vidas a lo largo de largas décadas de sufrimiento, terminó. Había algo agridulce en el hecho de querer honrar la memoria de los miles de caídos con la simple noción de seguir vivos y estar listos para lo que siguiera, ahora que nadie se los impedía.

Poco duró, sin embargo, la sensación de que ningún pensamiento negativo invadiría su cabeza. El sonido de pasos atolondrados y rápidos que se extendían por el césped le hicieron ponerse en guardia. Alguien estaba cerca y corría por el jardín hacia un destino incierto, pero Katie temió que se dirigiera hacia ella, que fuera algún ataque. Instantáneamente se puso en guardia y su mano fue a parar al bolsillo en donde tenía su varita, lista para atacar si es que todo eso había sido un tonto sueño y la guerra seguía en pie.

Se levantó y miró hacia todos lados sin poder identificar dónde estaba el o la dueña de los pasos. Caminó y la tensión en ese caminar la hizo sudar frío. Pensar que podría encontrarse con un mortífago aunque fuera poco posible la hacía temblar. Con la varita en alto, no tardó demasiado en caminar por alrededor de grandes árboles que finalmente descubrieron quién se estaba escondiendo entre ellos: un pelirrojo desorejado que se había sentado con la espalda apoyada en uno de ellos y la cara metida entre las manos.

Los espasmos de todo su cuerpo le dijeron a Katie que lloraba. Hubiera preferido encontrarse con un mortífago, luchar a ganar o perder, pero no ver lo que estaba viendo. Jamás había visto a George llorar así y temió por lo peor. Bajó la varita de inmediato y corrió hacia él, lanzándose al suelo, a su lado, preocupada.

— George — lo sacudió, asustada, pero él no respondía —. ¿Qué es, George? ¡Dime! — exclamó.

El joven, quien hasta hace poco lo veía todo borroso, identificó a su compañera guiándose por su voz y se quitó las manos de la cara, revelando unos ojos hinchados, húmedos y un gesto desesperado en todas sus facciones que alguna vez fueron, para Katie, sinónimo de alegría. Sin que ella pudiera prevenirlo se vio abrazada por él, rodeada por sus brazos largos con una fuerza inconmensurable, apretando tanto que la joven creyó que perdería todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, pero no se apartó. Si tenía que perder el aire por su amigo, para aliviar su dolor, lo haría.

— George — continuó y lo llamó un par de veces más como un mantra sin conseguir respuesta. El joven lloraba como un bebé. Katie no sabía qué pensar. No se habían visto en todo el día en las batallas decisivas y tampoco había visto a nadie de su familia por ahí. Las únicas personas con las que se encontró, ya fuera huyendo de algo o peleando por sus vidas, fue con algunos ex compañeros de otras casas, Oliver y el amigo de Harry, Neville.

Al no saber qué era de su familia y otros conocidos, todos ellos se le pasaron por la cabeza con rapidez como posibles desgracias y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, deseando que no fuera verdad, que ninguno de ellos hubiera sufrido ningún rasguño y todos estuvieran celebrando como las personas que ella había visto en su camino hacia el lago negro, pero, a juzgar por el inusual y trágico llanto de George Weasley, eso no era posible.

 _Suficiente,_ se dijo a sí misma luego de un rato en el que se dejó arrastrar por la pena de su viejo amigo, abrazándolo de vuelta, llorando silenciosamente mientras acariciaba su cabello anaranjado con cuidado. Puso las manos en los hombros del chico y empujó suavemente hasta conseguir que él se separara de su abrazo; luego, cambió las manos de lugar hacia sus mejillas y lo obligó a dejar de mirar la hierba para mirarla a ella.

No podía dejar de pensar que jamás se imaginó que llegaría el día de ver a George así. No era compatible con la persona que conoció en su primer año en Hogwarts, con el bromista que, junto a su hermano gemelo Fred, eran de esas personas que no solo no estaban tristes nunca sino que se esforzaban por sacarle una sonrisa a todos. Siempre los admiró por aquello, porque nadie podía odiarlos sin motivo, porque eran los mejores amigos que pudo pedir para una etapa tan confusa como el paso de la niñez a la adolescencia.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? — fue lo primero que le escuchó decir en todo ese rato. Empujó las buenas memorias que tenía con él y Fred, con todos los amigos que tuvo en esa escuela, y lo miró con atención. Dejó de sostener sus mejillas y le acarició el cabello con cariño, animándolo a seguir —. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

No supo qué decirle. Estaba paralizada en su lugar, esperando el golpe final, el momento en el que George dejara ir su dolor, compartiéndolo con ella.

— Yo lo amaba más que a cualquier cosa y me dejó, me dejó… me dejó.

Y entonces todo se le vino abajo, el mundo volvió a caerse, el tiempo se detuvo y ya no tuvo conciencia del sol, la luz, la libertad y la felicidad. El amor incondicional y especial de George estaba reservado para una sola persona...

— George ¿Dónde está Fred? — preguntó. El aludido temblaba y se estremeció al oír el nombre de su hermano gemelo. Katie comenzó a sacudirlo de los hombros sin medir la brusquedad de sus movimientos, era parte de su negación, de su desesperación —. ¿Dónde está Fred? — gritó.

Su voz retumbó en la soledad del jardín. George se encogió en su puesto y comenzó a negar con la cabeza infinitas veces. Katie observó, atontada por el dolor que comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo y más allá, cómo las lágrimas caían involuntariamente por el rostro del pelirrojo sin que él tuviera que forzarlas.

Se abrazaron nuevamente bajo la sombra de ese gran árbol que le daba escondite a su dolor. No había nada más que saber, ni nada más que hacer.

* * *

Había algo aterrador en lo desconocido que resultaba ese silencio indoloro para ambos, quienes estaban seguros de que jamás experimentarían algo parecido en la vida y rogaban en sus interiores que pasara, pero no sucedía. Habían llorado tanto que, después de lo que percibieron como horas, ya no podían sentir nada. Uno al lado del otro sentados mirando el horizonte verde y vívido, ojos cansados e irritados, bocas secas y el cerebro dormido. Katie y George habían perdido la sensibilidad ante el mundo.

— No puedo volver adentro — dijo él. Voz rasposa y monótona, desesperanzada —. No puedo verlo otra vez si sé que no va a despertar.

Katie se encontró a sí misma prefiriendo el silencio, es por eso que no contestó y siguió con la mirada perdida entre los arbustos, intentando bloquear de su cabeza una horrorosa visión del cuerpo prístino de Fred yaciendo en el suelo con las manos a los costados y los ojos abiertos, perdidos y muertos. Ni siquiera podía tocarlo en esa imagen, pero sabía que estaba helado como el mármol y que, por más que lo lloraran, él no volvería a inspirar el aire puro de la victoria otra vez.

— No creo que exista vida sin él. No creo que yo sea útil sin él — susurró George y luego sollozó amargamente, provocando que Katie cerrara sus ojos y un primer pensamiento claro se instalara en su cabeza, apartando a los demás:

No podía perderles a ambos.

— George, estás vivo, la vida existe sin él… tú eres tú y no necesito, tu familia no necesita que te vayas con él, por mucho que lo desees — le dijo, sacando fuerzas desde donde no creía tenerlas para dárselas a él.

— Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sigue después de él? Nuestro negocio, yo, nada es… nada será lo mismo sin Fred, Katie, ¡Nada!

— Lo sé, lo sé — Katie le acarició la espalda suavemente y luego apoyó su rostro en el brazo del muchacho —. ¿Piensas que él quería dejarte? No, claro que no. Te va a doler, pero tienes que seguir por él, porque él no quiso dejarte.

— ¿Y quién me va a sacar esto de aquí? ¡Duele tanto, Katie! ¡Tanto! — exclamó él con los dientes apretados y el dolor mezclado con una renovada rabia que se dirigía hacia la guerra, Voldemort, los mortífagos, el mal. Su compañera sintió que se le desgarraba el alma al verle así porque nadie podría entender más que él, en su propia piel, lo que se siente perder a un gemelo, a su otra mitad, a Fred.

De pronto, ambos saltaron al oír un grito femenino, claro y prolongado. El grito llamaba a George y no se detuvo al primer intento, seguía y seguía, y ambos muchachos supieron desde el primer momento de quién era esa gruesa, desesperada y, de algún modo, decidida voz:

Angelina Johnson.

— No — musitó George sin aliento, sin las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar a la morena. Ella le había visto llorar en el pecho de su hermano mientras su familia lo rodeaba, intentando encontrar un consuelo para él sin hallarlo. Ella le había visto huir de quienes más lo querían porque ya no lo podía soportar.

Ella había salido con Fred, y él la quería. Se sentía tan culpable que no podía ni mirarla sin sentir que esa es la chica de su hermano, no suya, nunca suya.

— George, te servirá estar con ella — opinó Katie, sin separarse de él.

— No — repitió él, sintiéndose incapaz de explicarle a la joven Bell el por qué se sentía así de indefenso y culpable ante Angelina. Ni siquiera sabía si algún día podría recuperarse para mirar a Angelina a los ojos y disculparse por sentir algo por ella, algo involuntario que fue creciendo con los años, mientras ella siempre pareció fijarse más en Fred.

Y con justa razón. Fred siempre fue mejor persona que él, de eso estaba convencido.

— Mírame, George — Katie le tomó la barbilla para enfocar su mirada perdida una vez más —. Sé lo que pasa por esa cabecita ¿Entiendes? Pero hay algo que sé y que tú no. Angelina sí te quiere y más de lo que crees. Ella quiere estar contigo, ¿Me sigues?

George apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir aunque no le creyera en absoluto. Sin Fred todo se había acabado, ese era el único hecho del cual estaba seguro. Sin Fred asegurándole que estaría bien salir con ella, como cuando se aconsejaban cada vez que salían con otras chicas, no podría volver a mirarla otra vez. Ya no veía luz en el camino, ni siquiera junto a la chica por la cual, por primera vez en su vida, sentía cosas verdaderas.

— Lo único que sé es que allí afuera hay amor, y si hay amor, hay esperanza — siguió Katie, aún así no creyera que eso fuera aplicable para su propia vida, pero se rehusaba a pensar que perdería a dos de sus mejores amigos cuando la vida recién comenzaba. Fred se había ido, era un hecho, y le costaría el mundo volver a recuperarse de algo así, pero si George se le iba de las manos, ya no podría seguir pensando que había algo de esperanza en el mundo y no creía que los Weasley fueran a superarlo tampoco. Secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por su rostro y continuó: —. Así que si piensas que no vale la pena quedarte aquí por tu familia, por Angelina, que ambos sabemos que es la mejor persona que pudimos habernos encontrado en nuestras jodidas vidas, entonces al menos hazlo porque es la vida que no pudo tener Fred porque se la quitaron, ¿Entiendes? No te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides, o que vivas la vida que él tenía que vivir, te estoy pidiendo que sigas aquí… inténtalo, George, por favor.

Y no supo cuándo había elevado tanto la voz hasta gritarle entre sollozos las últimas súplicas. Había vuelto a llorar a mares como cuando entendió por primera vez que Fred estaba muerto y era caótico, pero se sentía satisfecha con las palabras que habían salido de su boca. George, por otro lado, estaba pasmado.

— Me iré ahora. No te delataré con ella, pero te aconsejo que salgas del escondite y la dejes entrar allí. No te hará daño averiguar lo que pasará — Bell apuntó directamente a la sien de George, dejó caer su mano y se levantó de donde estaba. En pocos segundos estaba caminando lejos de su amigo por entre los arbustos siendo lo suficientemente cauta como para tomar un camino distinto para no ser vista por Angelina.

George bajó la mirada y siguió escuchando los gritos desesperados de quien lo buscaba. Su familia debió haber entendido que necesitaba algo de soledad luego de haber permanecido tanto tiempo abrazado a un cuerpo frío que alguna vez había sido habitado por su alma gemela, la única, el alma más pura que podría existir en el planeta, la misma que lo había dejado solo esa mañana.

No habría manera de deshacerse de los sentimientos que habían en su interior por Angelina y no le ayudaba el hecho de escucharla buscarle con tanta urgencia y preocupación, haciéndole sentir algo de calor allí adentro donde todo era frío y Fred, recuerdos de toda la vida con una extensión de su ser, porque eso eran el uno para el otro y lo sabían.

Katie sin duda había despertado un poco de sentido común en su cerebro adormilado por el dolor, y fue así como tomó una bocanada de aire y se rindió ante los pocos sentimientos que seguían despiertos en su corazón, gritando de vuelta:

— ¡Angelina!

* * *

Entró al gran comedor sintiendo que las piernas no le acompañarían por mucho más. Su cuerpo temblaba sutilmente y sentía que los pasos que daba ya no eran tan seguros como cuando caminaba por allí ignorando todas las vidas que perdieron ese mismo día, las últimas vidas que ellos tomaron. Cuando divisó a la familia Weasley dudó un momento si era oportuno lo que estaba haciendo, acercarse a ellos. Observó que los cuerpos ya no estaban allí, habían pasado demasiadas horas como para que siguieran allí, y se sintió aliviada de no tener que observar a ninguna de las víctimas. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

A unos cuantos metros de su destino vio que en el grupo familiar faltaban los padres, George y Ron. Pudo distinguir a Ginny y Charlie, también a Percy, y supuso que el último que estaba allí con ellos era Bill, el hermano que nunca conoció. Todos lucían exhaustos, Ginny tenía rasguños en la cara y sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que no parecía ser ella, pero entendía perfectamente que así lo fuera, ella también debía lucir similar luego de haber agotado todas sus lágrimas llorando junto a un muchacho destruido, uno que perdió a su mitad y tiene mucho miedo de volver a comenzar sin ella. Vio a Bill abrazar a su pequeña hermana como si la estuviera protegiendo del mundo exterior, mientras que Charlie y Percy permanecían sentados muy juntos y con la mirada queda, como si no comprendieran todavía que todo eso les estaba pasando a ellos.

Katie se dio cuenta de inmediato que fue un error haberse acercado a ellos. No sabía ni qué decir y no le costó mucho deducir que era porque no tenía nada que decir. Se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta para volver por sus pasos con rapidez. No estaba pensando bien, todo lo que hacía era desvariar y todo se sentía como un error. Quizás debería irse a casa, con los suyos, y llorar su pena sin molestar a quienes lo están pasando peor. Ella no debería ser una piedra en el camino para esa familia sino que todo lo contrario, pero entonces...

— ¿Katie? — se vio descubierta en plena huida por Charlie, quien preguntaba por su nombre como si estuviera inseguro de que fuera ella quien estaba allí. Se volteó y negó con la cabeza tontamente, como si quisiera decirle que esa que estaba en su cuerpo no era ella, que no estaban allí, que eso no estaba pasando.

Charlie, sin embargo, avanzó hacia ella de todos modos. No había modo en el que pudiera equivocarse al reconocerla. Era Katie Bell y lucía tan devastada como él imaginaba que lucía también.

— ¿Has visto a George? — preguntó, solo para asegurarse. Había estado buscando a su hermano desde que huyó del gran comedor envuelto en llanto, enfermo de permanecer al lado de alguien que ya no estaba con él. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, solo eso.

Katie, milagrosamente, asintió, devolviéndole el corazón al cuerpo con la confirmación.

— Está en los jardines con Angelina. Está bien — le aseguró ella.

Charlie la imitó y movió su cabeza cortamente de arriba hacia abajo.

— Charlie… — Katie realmente quería decirle algo, pero nada parecía correcto para lo enormemente doloroso y horrible que era todo lo que estaba pasando.

Era absurdo, todo lo que estaba pasando era absurdo.

— Vamos a estar bien, Katie — él, con esa característica clarividencia suya, pudo ver lo que le turbaba e intentó calmarla. El dolor de haber perdido a uno de los pilares de su vida le había arrebatado, como un dementor, todo lo que tenía adentro, pero por algún motivo no quería que eso le sucediera a esa chica. Katie seguía siendo tan pequeña, frágil y vulnerable ante sus ojos como la última vez que la vio.

Era la única de los varios que le hablaron tras la muerte de Fred, además, en la que creía completamente. Katie no estaba allí para demostrarle lástima a la familia Weasley, ella también sentía ese dolor inconfundible de la pérdida.

— Es duro, pero mi familia está bien — siguió, intentando racionalizar todo lo que había pasado como el adulto que era para demostrarle, una vez más, que todo estaría bien y que tenía que confiar en él —. Mamá y papá se han ido con él…

Pero, sin poder evitarlo, se quebró al hablar de _él._

Katie avanzó y lo abrazó sin dudar por un segundo. Charlie le devolvió el abrazo, pero, a diferencia de George, este la envolvió en sus brazos y la hizo sentir como si estuviera en el lugar y momento correcto. Había algo reconfortante en esos brazos y, en el preciso instante en el que dejó caer el rostro en su pecho, descansando sobre él, vaciándose de todo lo demás, se sintió como si ya no estuviera allí y, efectivamente, nada de eso hubiera pasado de verdad.

Él acarició su cabello inconscientemente, deshaciendo algunos nudos que tenía entre las puntas. Quería ser fuerte por sus hermanos, pero a sí mismo no podía mentirse y sabía que volver a Rumanía, solo, después del funeral iba a ser el punto en el que ya no podría más y le aterraba pensar en ese momento. ¿Cómo podría seguir desde ese punto sin Fred? Eso era lo que todos se preguntaban; Más él, que había elegido alejarse de él sin saber que lo perdería tan temprano. Era como una maldición y, en esos momentos, todavía no se sentía real.

Había algo en él que esperaba que, de un momento a otro, Fred apareciera abrazado a George anunciando que todo había sido una broma. El problema es que Fred, tampoco George, harían ese tipo de bromas jamás.

No podía soportar el pensamiento de que pudo haber aprovechado todos esos años a su lado antes de dejarlo partir y no lo hizo. El solo hecho de pensar las posibilidades de haberse quedado en Inglaterra, de haber visitado aunque fuera una vez esa tienda de sortilegios, de haberlos regañado con cariño cuando escaparon del colegio y se rehusaron a volver, le taladraba el cerebro.

— Hazme un favor, Charlie — murmuró Katie, de pronto. No se alejó de su abrazo, pero se hizo escuchar por él, quien asintió y esperó que continuara —. No dejes morir a George, porque se está muriendo, yo lo ví… yo lo vi y… — ahora era ella quien, inevitablemente, se quebraba.

— No, no — él se apresuró a volver a envolverla en sus brazos y mecerla entre ellos como a una niña. Katie enterró su cara en su pecho e inspiró fuertemente —. No vamos a perder a nadie más, Katie — le aseguró Charlie con una convicción que ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó —. Voldemort le quitó demasiada vida a este mundo como para que sigamos perdiéndolas sin él. La guerra terminó, todo esto terminó, te lo aseguro.

Katie se separó de él y, pasándose una mano por el cabello, asintió. Se hubiera quedado toda la tarde así con él, pero Charlie Weasley era una de esas cosas de la vida que ella había aprendido a apreciar con distancia. Tarde o temprano él volvería a Rumanía y pasarían años antes de que volviera a verlo. Tan solo esperaba que fuera capaz de superar todo esto, que los Weasley fueran capaz de salir adelante fuera como fuera.

— Todavía no puedo entender cómo siempre termino encontrándote en los momentos más terribles de la vida — murmuró ella con ironía —. Suena injusto, incluso — añadió, pensativa.

— Quizás eso es _lo nuestro_ — vaciló Charlie. Fue lo primero que apareció en su mente cuando la escuchó.

— Sí, _Quizás..._ — repitió ella y dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo. Tenía que irse a casa y él tenía que volver con sus hermanos, pero ninguno se decidía a decir las palabras —. ¿Has oído a Peeves?

Charlie no esperaba esa pregunta y por eso sonrió tontamente, no había esperado tener la capacidad de sentir que podía mantener una conversación liviana después de haber visto lo peor, de saber que uno de sus hermanos no volvería a casa y la aguja del reloj mágico de los Weasley que le pertenecía ya no volvería a indicar nada.

Daría su vida por volver a ver ese reloj cuando la aguja de Fred decía "casa" junto a la de toda la familia. Esos fueron los tiempos más felices de su vida.

Pero el presente era ese, hablar con Katie y sonreír porque sí, había escuchado a Peeves, y desafinaba como los demonios.

— ¿Quién no? — le respondió —. Sus canciones son las únicas que han hecho sonreír a Ginny, así que le debo una — le aseguró.

— Está tan feliz que no ha destruido nada, simplemente canta y vuela — observó Katie, sonriendo levemente también. Luego de eso, sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció y se vio reemplazada por un suspiro —. Es una lástima, es como si la música hubiera muerto hoy para mí.

Y ambos sabían que se refería a Fred. Nadie más que él y su hermano gemelo semejaban a la música, al caos y a la armonía, a la creación, al ingenio, a lo único.

— No - dijo Charlie de pronto. Katie frunció el ceño, confundida —. Hay algunas notas todavía flotando por ahí, notas rotas que necesitan tiempo para arreglarse. Tú solo tienes que quedarte para ver cómo vuelven a ser algo más. Música, quizás.

 _Allí afuera hay amor, y si hay amor, hay esperanza._

Katie asintió con una renovada fuerza. Lloraría por Fred durante mucho, pero sabía que, bien el en fondo de ese túnel que se veía tan oscuro ese día, habrían cosas mejores. Solo había que esperar por ellas.

— Te veo por ahí, Charlie — y finalmente tuvo las agallas de decir Adiós.

Él no le contestó, solamente asintió con la cabeza y alzó la mano para despedirla. Katie caminó hacia la salida sin mirar hacia atrás y luego desapareció.

La vida comenzaba ahora.

* * *

 **El capítulo entero lo hice pensando en la canción "How to disappear completely" de Radiohead. Escucharla y escribir sobre Fred es una tortura asegurada. Bueno, como siempre espero que les guste y ojala pudieran comentar para saber cómo lo estoy haciendo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	4. La puerta secreta

**4.**

 **La puerta secreta**

A pesar de que le costara aparecer en eventos sociales por su trabajo – el quidditch alrededor del mundo, los entrenamientos y las oportunidades -, no pensó siquiera en darle una negativa a Angelina cuando la invitó al cumpleaños número veinte de George en la sede principal de Sortilegios Weasley. La morena le había pedido a todo el equipo, es decir, a ella, Harry, Alicia y Oliver, que estuvieran presentes porque significaría mucho para el ex golpeador y, si bien estaba al tanto de que su novio no quería una celebración, lo conocía; tenía la esperanza de que una pequeña reunión privada con amigos personales y familia le alegrara un poco ese corazón pertrechado.

Aquel uno de abril, hace veinte años, habían nacido dos, no uno. Entendía perfectamente que George todavía no pudiera superarlo. Era su primer cumpleaños sin Fred y eso era doloroso para todos los Weasley.

— Gracias por estar aquí y ayudarme con los últimos detalles, eres el sol, Katie — dijo Angelina, arreglando con su varita unas luces de colores por el techo de la tienda. Bell ayudaba en silencio hasta el momento, observando cómo había crecido la tienda desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

Hace tan solo unos pocos meses, le había contado su amiga y actual novia del propietario, él y Ron habían conseguido ampliar el lugar y abrir una nueva sede "al paso" en otro callejón concurrido por los magos de toda Inglaterra. Fue un gran paso, decía Angelina, pero a George le pesó mucho no poder compartirlo con Fred. Katie consoló a su amiga diciéndole que era normal, pues faltaría una vida entera para olvidar que el gemelo restante permanecería ausente, pero saber que los demás hermanos estaban apoyando al cien por ciento a George le hacía sentir que la carga, al menos, se alivianaría con el tiempo.

No desaparecería, por supuesto, pero se haría más liviana.

— No te preocupes, tenía el día completamente libre — le aseguró la castaña, haciendo levitar pequeños adornos para colgarlos en todas partes —. Y ¿Quién más viene esta noche?

— Además de los Weasley y el equipo de Quidditch, uh, Hermione, por supuesto. Creo que la nueva novia de Percy… ya sabes, por fin superó a Clearwater, y en buena hora — contestó la joven Johnson, lo último con un tono de confidencialidad que hizo reír entre dientes a Katie.

Angelina nunca apreció mucho a Penélope Clearwater, y eso que la rubia era unos cuantos años mayor que ambas y jamás tuvo que ver con ellas. Era una cosa de vista, decía la morena.

— Con Bill viene Fleur, seguramente. Son inseparablese — siguió Angelina —. Y… oh sí, Lee vendrá — finalizó haciéndole ojitos a Katie.

Bell entornó los ojos de inmediato.

— ¿Qué significa esa mirada, Angelina Johnson?

— Nada, nada — respondió la aludida a la defensiva —. Digo… es un gran chico, tiene estilo, ustedes dos se llevan de maravilla…

— ¡Detente! — chilló Katie —. Estoy perfectamente cómoda con mi soltería.

Luego de un silencio, continuó:

— Además ¿Quién soportaría a una chica que no puede permanecer en casa siquiera una semana?

Angelina bufó sonoramente.

— Alguien que entienda que así es el quidditch, alguien que ame el quidditch como tú — respondió como si fuera obvio —. ¿Ya ves como les ha funcionado a Alicia y Oliver? Chica, esos dos tienen fuego para años.

Katie miró a su amiga con una ceja alzada y una mano en la cadera, lista para pelear. Sí, Alicia y Oliver terminaron juntos un par de meses luego del triunfo del bien en la guerra mágica contra Voldemort, y hasta ahora su historia era una maravilla. Su amiga se encontraba muy a menudo deseando tener una historia parecida, pero no, tenía que creerse que estaba bien con la soltería y que no le interesaban los cuentos de hadas de la vida real, tenía que hacerlo porque no se forzaría a salir a buscar a la persona indicada cuando no tenía tiempo ni ganas.

Angelina alzó las manos en el aire, rindiéndose.

— Ya están por llegar todos, de prisa — la apuró, cambiando de tema a propósito. Katie suspiró, aliviada, y siguió en lo suyo.

* * *

No pudieron dejar de flirtear en toda la noche. Desde el primer "Katie" como saludo cordial hasta la última risa tonta porque Ron se había emborrachado con, a penas, tres vasos de whisky de fuego. No podía creer que estuviera pasando, ni menos con él. Angelina se reiría por décadas si tan solo dejara de preocuparse un minuto de George, quien con su gorrito de rey cumpleañero, realmente se estaba esforzando por disfrutar de la compañía, la decoración y la intención detrás de aquella reunión.

Faltaban tan solo veinte minutos para la media noche y ya quería llevarse a casa a la persona con la cual no podía dejar de mirarse con fuego en los ojos. Algo cambió o algo pasó, difícil de definirlo, pero estaba ahí y sentirlo le hacía tener la sensación de volver a creer en algo que había dejado de lado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cada vez que se alejaba de él, sentía su mirada pesada sobre ella y sonreía, intentando no sonrojarse.

Cada vez que él se iba por su cuenta, intentando ser sutil y compartir con los demás, aunque Katie le rogara con los ojos que se quedara; ella lo seguía con los ojos y admiraba cada gesto y facción en ese rostro inigualable y lleno de historia. Aun no podía entender cómo estaba sucediendo, pero ese cosquilleo infinito en el estómago le decía que lo disfrutaba enormemente.

— ¿Y cómo va la vida? — preguntó con una sonrisa infatuada que no supo de dónde sacó. Lee le devolvió la sonrisa con calma, aunque con cautela se percató de que Katie lucía bastante distraída esa noche. La había estado observando.

Sugerencias de Angelina, claro. La morena había dicho que Katie estaba soltera y, bueno, quizás, en una de esas, las cosas podrían darse, pero Katie no estaba allí, era fácil darse cuenta.

— Obtuve el trabajo de comentarista en la copa internacional, así que tengo una temporada asegurada — explicó. Katie abrió bien los ojos y le palmeó la espalda.

— ¡Eso es genial!

— Una pregunta, ¿Estás ebria? — le susurró el moreno.

Bell intentó bajarle a sus revoluciones de niña consentida y de mujer envuelta en una aventura silenciosa. Eso era tan poco… ella.

— No — dejó escapar un suspiro y, de pronto, se encontró con su mirada y sonrió quedamente, como quien no quiere la cosa —. Y ¿Tienes novia?

Antes de que Lee pudiera contestar, Angelina comenzó a llamar a todos.

— Amigos, familia, todos — dijo. Los invitados se arremolinaron en la mesa en donde estaba el gran pastel de George, hecho por su propia madre, por supuesto, y supieron que era la hora de cantar. A las doce sería su cumpleaños oficialmente y su novia había planeado que a esas horas, exactamente, tendría que soplar sus velas y pedir el deseo, como era la tradición.

Katie terminó, quizás intencionalmente, al lado de _él_.

— ¿Qué te hicieron en la cara? — preguntó entre susurros mientras Angelina daba un gran discurso que Katie de seguro hubiera escuchado con lágrimas en los ojos de no ser por su nueva distracción.

— Un rasguño — respondió el hombre —. Estuve 10 días en el hospital.

Katie estuvo al borde de largarse a reír.

— ¿Es permanente?

— Me temo que sí — él la miró, luego de pretender durante un buen rato estar mirando a Angelina en un respetuoso silencio ante su discurso —. ¿Por qué? ¿No es un encanto?

Katie apretó los labios, realmente no quería reír.

— Solo estoy imaginándome a tu madre viendo tu cara así por primera vez, con ese rasguño de mejilla a frente, cruzando tu ojo y para siempre — se miraron —. Y sí, es un encanto — añadió.

Vaya, hasta entonces no sabía que pudiera coquetear de ese modo, y apestaba, pero él sonrió al escucharla.

— Gracias, gracias — hizo una leve reverencia.

— Deberíamos prestarle atención a Angelina.

— Solo cuando todos comiencen a cantar, podemos seguir a la corriente — sugirió él y, luego de un breve silencio, se balanceó sobre sus pies, aburrido, y volvió a hablar —. Estás distinta…

Katie se tensó por completo, pero siguió mirando hacia adelante como si no le hubiera escuchado. Pensó qué decir, pensó mucho en ello.

— Estamos distintos y estamos en un tiempo distinto — no iba a mentir, quería parecer mayor, más madura, más apta para él. Algunas veces sentía que seguía siendo esa pequeña niña que él conoció en la madriguera y a la cual llevó de la mano a su cuarto —. Tenías razón, todo lo que necesitábamos era tiempo para que las cosas se arreglaran.

Él rio, orgulloso de escucharla de pronto. En definitiva, esa no era la Katie que él percibía como la muchacha siempre sufriente y la pobre niña cuyos padres tenían conflictos. Además, había sido divertido ese juego de ir y venir de coqueteos inseguros con ella. No podía negar que se sentía atraído de una extraña manera hacia ella, que llamó su atención y no podía quitársela ahora que se la había dado. Lo que no podía permitirse era pensar que ella era cualquiera con la cual usualmente pasaría una noche y se iría.

Sentía que eso sería sucio, y jamás querría ser sucio y traicionero con ella.

— … Mira a tu hermano. La última vez que tú y yo nos vimos yo tenía miedo de no volver a verlo sonreír.

Ambos observaron a George y unas particulares sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros.

— Entonces, a un minuto de este día, vamos a cantarte, George — dijo Angelina con una mirada amorosa hacia el pelirrojo que, sentado en medio del tumulto, sonreía abiertamente, disfrutando de la atención y los mimos recibidos ese día previo a su "día cero", como le llamaba a ese primero de abril desde que Fred se fue de su lado.

Y todos contaron en reversa desde tres antes de comenzar.

— … Feliz cumpleaños a ti — terminaron y, a penas se apagaron las voces, George no tardó mucho en soplar las velas. Todos rompieron en aplausos y vitoreos exagerados mientras el cumpleañero seguía riendo.

Había pedido a esas estúpidas velas poder volver a empezar, y nada mejor que hacerlo con una sonrisa. Miró el reloj, en lo más alto del techo, y se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, ya era el día.

Luego de terminar de aplaudir, Charlie tomó de una mano a Katie y la arrastró suavemente hacia él.

— Nadie se dará cuenta si nos perdemos un momento — dijo. Era una propuesta disfrazada de comentario indecoroso. Los ojos oscuros de la chica brillaron con ese fuego que Angelina le había dicho esa tarde que existía en algún lugar, por ejemplo, entre Oliver y Alicia.

¿Existiría para ella?

Asintió como adormecida y él sonrió de medio lado, soltándola.

— Cuenta un minuto y sígueme — le susurró y se alejó de su lado, abriéndose paso por entre la gente.

Katie lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por una puerta.

— ¡Katie! — Angelina la abrazó de improvisto y la más baja le devolvió a penas el abrazo, atolondrada —. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Estás pálida! — añadió luego su amiga, cuando se separó de ella y pudo mirarla bien.

— Oh… Oh, nada — balbuceó Katie. Luego, su mueca de desconcierto se transformó en una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que ese minuto infinito ya había pasado y podía seguirlo. El problema: justo tras Angelina apareció George, dispuesto a charlar con ella.

Y, por mucho que quisiera quedarse con ellos, más quería seguir a ese destino incierto que le había propuesto ese extraño de cabello rojo y una gran cicatriz en el rostro. Charlie.

— George — canturreó y lo tomó de las mejillas para arrastrarlo hasta su altura y besar su frente.

— Vaya qué cariñosa estás hoy, mujer — observó él. Katie solo asintió firmemente, dándole la razón.

Angelina, analizando su comportamiento, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no pudo lograr armar nada de lo que estaba pasando con su amiga. No la había visto hablar más que unos segundos con Lee y, por lo general, rotaba de compañía y nunca se quedaba quieta. No tenía idea qué había cambiado en su mundo para que estuviera así, pero eso más le intrigaba.

— Angie, gracias por la invitación — dijo ahora la chica —. Creo que estoy algo descompuesta… iré al retrete.

— Claro — dijo George, pasando totalmente de lo que le estuviera pasando a su compañera. Él creía que genuinamente quería usar el inodoro y ya —. ¿Sabes dónde está?

— Um, no — admitió Katie.

— Atraviesa esa puerta y camina hasta el fondo — explicó George, alzando el brazo para apuntar hacia la puerta por donde su hermano había desaparecido minutos antes. El interior de Katie se remeció con la anticipación de lo que vendría.

La primera y más real aventura de su jodida vida.

— Lo demás son bodegas, así que si te equivocas, solo encontrarás habitaciones con cajas — siguió el gemelo.

Katie comenzó a caminar en reversa, mirando a la pareja.

— Gracias, gracias… gracias — repitió, y lo decía en serio.

Estaba tan agradecida de todos los eventos que la llevaron a eso.

Cuando desapareció por la puerta, Angelina se volteó hacia George y este la envolvió en sus brazos.

— Gracias debería decirte yo — apuntó él con una sonrisa tranquila —. Esto es tan fantástico que hasta nuestra gruñona favorita dejó de serlo — añadió, refiriéndose a Katie.

— ¿No crees que es raro…?

George se echó a reír.

— Ven a partir el pastel conmigo — y la obligó a caminar de vuelta hacia la mesa, olvidando a Katie y su extraña urgencia por ir al retrete.


End file.
